


【jaydick】listen

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 杰森给骨折的迪克念色情小说
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 19





	【jaydick】listen

迪克用手套擦去车窗上薄薄的冷雾，透过那一小块清明向外窥望，哥谭的冬天比之以往更加阴沉，天空像是巨大的银盾带着怒吼缓慢下压，稀疏的群鸟划过天空后淹没在高楼边沿，目光顺势而下，陆续亮起的老旧灯牌无法唤醒昏昏欲睡的街道，变成残损的虹光流动向前。  
车停在公寓楼下，迪克在杰森推开车门前拉紧了衣领，他还沉浸在一个小时前的那杯热托蒂的淡淡醇香中，冷风就已经驱散了不真切的温暖。  
杰森站在路边，街灯的冷光投射在他没有表情的脸上，其实说是没有表情很不准确，他的嘴角因寒冷微微颤抖而有了些弧度，不时抽动的鼻子下形成了一道阴影，眼神有些木讷，不像平时那般神采奕奕。迪克的眼睛几乎黏在了杰森相互揉搓的手上，没有注意到路边台阶下的积水。  
啪啪几声，污水飞溅，他的牛仔裤脚洇出一片深蓝，寒冷从湿漉漉的鞋尖浸透袜子，顺着脚趾刺痛全身的神经。缠绵的温暖荡然无存，他只能寄希望于公寓的供暖系统没有出什么问题。  
杰森扭开门锁，钥匙丁零当啷的声音在空阔的楼道回响，这个时间还在外面晃荡的人不多。这条街不是娱乐的好去处，连片的公寓楼里厨房一侧的窗户亮得像燃烧的星星，连缀在一起，欢快的笑死和激烈的争吵也串联在一起。  
“迪克？”杰森的叫声让他回过神来，随意包扎的绷带把他僵硬的手指勒出暗红色的瘢痕，疼痛却不明显。寒冷会让一切感觉钝化，温暖也是如此。  
室内不算宽敞，大量的书籍整齐有序地摆放在书柜上，代替了置物柜的存在。杰森一直把这里当做自己的微型图书馆使用，存放的不是什么紧要的书籍。这儿是一个据点，更多时候是放松的地方。  
迪克环顾四周，摸了摸自己僵硬的脸，发觉杰森一边脱下外套一边偷瞄自己，迟钝地露出笑容。杰森向他伸出手。那一定很冷，迪克想。他们从大桥穿过半个市区回到公寓，从一场短暂的灾难走向更短暂的平静。指尖碰到了他的脸，触感仿若掉落的炭火，烧穿了他的皮肤。  
他皱起眉头，略微侧开摆弄他头发的手指。“只喝了一杯酒，你还不至于醉吧。”迪克摇摇头，转身晃到沙发前坐下，身体陷进了软垫里，迷迷蒙蒙地闭上双眼。他像是刚刚解冻的虹鳟鱼，脸颊上泛着淡淡的瑰红，在灯下泛着柔光，看上去完全剥离了平日夺目的光辉，显得十分柔软。他鲜少和柔软联系在一起，更多时候人们习惯他是强大、坚韧的，他自己也这么认为。  
杰森走到他身边，绕过堆满杂物的几案，坐在另一边的单座沙发上。一个甚至比哥谭更糟糕的城市需要他，但有时候“需要”这个词又用得太过自大，至少这是一个相互驯服的过程——这样说还是浪漫了些。  
他的小憩并不长久，大概只过了20多分钟，杰森就看见他睁开惺忪睡眼，弯腰，用一只手脱下打湿的鞋子。湿漉漉的黑色袜子贴在泡皱的脚趾上，迪克随意地把湿袜子扔在一边，感受到杰森不爽的目光后又塞回潮湿的鞋子里。  
“你不继续睡了？”要继续去夜巡吗？迪克曾经因为突发事件打断了和他的调情，在那之后，杰森也认清了他是一个工作狂的事实。  
“不……”迪克精神涣散地望着杰森，懒懒地再次闭上眼睛，“睡不着。”  
“那我们做点什么？”杰森扬起手，有些无奈地应和道。  
“做爱吗？”慵懒的目光落在杰森身上，叹了口气，“我想我需要这个。”  
“我还以为你喜欢疼痛。”  
“你在做爱的时候不会折断我的手臂，就像我在做爱的时候不会坐断你的鸡巴。”  
“你不会有机会的。”杰森起身走到书架前，扫视了一番，取下了几本厚书。  
“你想要给我讲解罗马帝国史，好让我彻底昏睡过去？”迪克疑惑地看向杰森，他狡黠的嘴角让迪克心里犯怵。“给你讲解罗马艳情史，好让你彻底昏睡过去。”  
罗马艳情史？迪克回想起自己第一次接触到这些被标榜为禁片的“邪恶作品”，他和罗伊、沃利坐在影碟机前，罗伊插下光盘的手兴奋到颤抖，他比他们略长些年岁，对色情片抱有比他们更强的好奇心。不过现在想来，也许是因为当时罗伊已经知道了自慰是一件多么愉悦的事情，而自己和沃利还是看见男人亲吻男人都会手足无措的小毛孩。  
杰森重新坐进沙发，翻开了手里的厚实的书，迪克隐约看见书页里几行作者介绍——萨德。他咽下一口唾沫，手指不停翻弄衣角，牛仔布料相互摩擦发出细微的响声。迪克知道杰森一定察觉了自己的不安，而他熟视无睹，书页翻动的声音听起来就像轮轴在吱呀呻吟，迪克迫切地希望杰森快点结束这冗长的等待。  
终于，杰森的食指按住了一张折过的书页。“他辱骂我，野蛮地毒打我，让我明白只能乖乖地顺从。”他抬起眼睛，细细观察迪克的表情，“杜布瓦也脱得和我差不多一样精光，双手抓住他的那个东西。他叫我趴下，双臂撑在地上，就像牲畜一样。”杰森把畜生念得很重，迪克身体微微一颤，好像那个词实实在在地落在自己身上，让他面红耳赤。  
“这时，由杜布瓦来帮助他满足欲火，她把他的那个像魔鬼一样的东西放在自然造就的、我的两个祭坛中间的走廊上，每次‘铁石心肠’冲撞时，她都用巴掌使劲抽打这两个祭坛，就像古时候人们用羊角冲锤撞击被围困的城池的城门一样。”  
沙发上一阵窸窣，那些下流的文字从两片唇瓣流向迪克的耳朵，带着难以抗拒的热气，时而低沉，时而凶狠。迪克极力避免将自己置身于那样的语境中，但他无法摆脱。他就像刚出生的婴儿一样光裸地躺在地上，一双手将那根火热的东西放置在他的两腿之间，咒骂和羞辱和落到臀肉上的疼痛交融，他的心脏被针刺、被火烧，求饶并无人理会。如果拥有半人半兽的妖怪体格的“铁石心肠”是杰森，那么谁又是助纣为虐的杜布瓦夫人呢？迪克的脸烧得通红，他尽可能去怀疑是衣服太厚的缘故，又暗自腹诽杰森故意使用诱人的腔调。  
杜布瓦是恣肆妄为的荡妇，泰瑞丝是难保贞洁的处女。杰森用他作为“铁石心肠”的声音诱惑他，让他在杜布瓦和泰瑞丝之间徘徊，但很快就消失得一无所踪。“他们被旅行者打断了。”杰森平静地合上书，端详迪克脸上闪过的失落神情。他的双腿从一开始的张开变成了交叠，局促不安的手指揪住牛仔裤上的褶皱。他端正地坐着，过于端正，脸上的绯红已经蔓延到了脖子。  
“很热吗？”杰森明知故问。他拿出了“铁石心肠”的流氓气质，折磨他可怜的自尊。迪克横了他一眼，摇摇头。杰森便拿起了另一本，也是一本厚书。如果这样去读，那么通篇可看的便是不连贯的情色片段，而要让一本书去诉说欲望，其中必然有不纯粹的遐思，迪克悲哀地想。他和杰森就这么尽情享受着这些淫秽的文字带来的刺激。它们像是一捧散发着浓郁香气的塑料玫瑰，第一次或者隔了很长时间再去光顾都会觉得它们娇艳欲滴，但注视的时间久了，只觉得无趣，仿佛陷入了稍长的不应期。  
迪克是第一次，杰森则是熟客。他翻开那本厚书，这次比先前更为轻快地翻到了折页的那面。“他又喝了些白兰地，从六十多层高的高楼俯瞰街景，醉意更添几分，仿佛看到一朵朵闪亮的光圈围绕着凛子。”这是一本日本小说。迪克压低视线，努力看清封皮上的名字。杰森继续念了下去:  
“……他相信，并祈祷着，把额头靠近厚厚的窗玻璃时，门铃响起。久木一下子弹跳而起，打开门锁的同时惊呼一直：‘哦……’  
眼前站着的确确实实就是凛子，只见她身穿黑绸丧服，上扎黑色和服带，一手拿着和服外套，头发梳拢在后，纤细的脖子下是雪白的和服领口。”  
迪克明白了杰森为何折上了这页。穿着丧服的情人，打理服帖的发丝，无可言说的悲寂是用道德的口吻述说拒绝，但这个拒绝脆弱单薄。他们都有一个禁忌的幻想，杰森也不例外。  
“男人及早察觉到女人的宽宏大量，便让指尖来来往往地游走于被放行的空间里，脸上却还装出一副若无其事的表情。……男人的手忽然间像摆脱了束缚般伸了出去，指尖触摸到被柔软的阴唇包裹着的女人私密处。就在同一瞬间，穿着丧服的女人惊呼出声，上身向前伏去。”  
杰森的声音很慢，慢到仿佛在筹划一场阴谋。他的语调随着文字里男人的节奏上扬，语速加快，那只爱抚的手就出现在了迪克的身上。迪克的脸再度泛起潮红，他幻想着自己被裹进逼人的黑色丧服中。制服会给人以荣誉感和使命感，也可以成为一种束缚。他并不想以此减轻任何一场告别的伤痛，但接受一件丧服，就意味着你接受了暂时成为道德的囚徒。那只手会是一个彻底的破坏者、解放者，扯开他的衣扣，摸进他的西服裤，揉搓他勃起的阴茎，用滚烫的词汇赞美他的淫荡。揉搓阴茎的手向后滑去，沾着黏液的手指在他紧缩的穴口打转，在要做出下一步举动时又退了回去。  
“不要念了！”迪克恼怒地抬起头，瞪向杰森。  
杰森的声音戛然而止，停在了凛子的那句“不要弄了……”之前，他瞧见迪克羞恼地垂下头，继续向后翻了几页，用同样的语调念起来:  
“裹着黑色丧服的凛子两手扶在床上，垂着头蜷蹲在床上。从前面看她像趴在床上，绕到她身后，只见两腿曲膝跪着，和服下摆撩到和服背带上，在淡淡的灯光下，和服的黑色和衬衣的雪白对比鲜明，白嫩浑圆的双臀凸显眼前。……如今要在这守灵之夜利用短短的时间做爱，而又要不弄坏装扮，也只有采取这种姿势。”  
迪克侧身掩饰湿热的反应，压抑地吐出沉重的呼吸，他很想脱掉裤子，畅快地解决难忍的欲望，但杰森还在不紧不慢地读那本书。  
他有这样的魔力，用迷人的腔调把他变成文字里的受情欲折磨的女人。迪克不知道他还有没有相应的男人的书，但在情欲面前，性别又不甚重要。  
忽然膝头一热，迪克看见那双蓝色眼睛里跳跃的欲火，他扑过来，温热的呼吸拍打他的脖颈，缓慢地在他耳边念道:“我想要……”  
“你在学那些肉麻套路。”迪克的手没有推开杰森，反而暧昧地搭在他的胸口，他的目光越过杰森残留着烟熏气味的发丝，看见几案上扔下的书本。  
“我也可以做个强盗……”做“铁石心肠”那样的吗？迪克的嘴角撇了撇。“但我也可以做个温柔的情人。”说着两人的呼吸便黏腻地贴在一起，杰森小心翼翼地绕开他受伤的手臂，解开他的衣扣一路向下到裤链。他的身体下滑到迪克的两腿之间，拨开单薄的布料，含住他。迪克的身体在刺激下瑟缩，两腿蜷曲，夹住杰森的头。如果放到平日，杰森要担心迪克是否会扭断他的脖子，但此时他知道迪克无心顾及这些。  
他的舌头是刺激迪克的利器，欲望的花蕊在蜜蜂的鼓舞下抖擞绽开，杰森的手指借着黏液和唾液艰难地进入逼仄的内里，缓慢地抽动。迪克失控地呻吟起来，他是中了情欲之箭的野兽，在杰森的刺激中固执地反抗又狂放地索求。当他的肌肤真切地碰到迪克的臀肉，迪克凝视着杰森忍耐的表情，陡然生出一种奇异的控制欲。他占有了杰森的阴茎，这样的东西在他的身体里膨大、颤抖，情欲一波一波，从根蒂荡漾到顶端，然后上升，变成几滴湿黏的液体。  
欲望变成一场蓄谋已久的爆炸，它在一瞬间穿透了杰森和迪克的身体，温柔地磨着他们的身体。杰森扶住迪克的大腿，让他尽可能地靠近自己，快感从身体四处汇集到他们交合的地方，最后汇集到那一点上。钥匙打开了情欲的锁，欲望像火一样灼烧他的皮肤，像水一样流淌，他的身体成了一本情色小说，每一页都是生动、滚烫的文字。  
迪克闭上眼睛，放纵的呻吟和笑声告诉杰森他有多沉醉于此。任性的祭祀贪婪地享用了他奉上的一切，杰森的手掌下移，握住他颤抖的腰身，一次次撞在他温软的身体上。  
“啊……啊啊……”迪克的一只手搭上杰森的肩膀，“杰森……”欲望的迸发更加强烈，狂乱的快感把他们一同送上高潮，杰森粗重的呼吸在此刻也变成几声低吼。他们瘫软地躺在沙发上，汗湿的身体还沉浸在快乐的余韵，迪克撩拨杰森贴在额前的发丝，坦然地笑出来。  
他的双颊绯红，蓝色的眼睛散发出柔和的光辉，渐渐地，再次靠近，温柔地亲吻。“很舒服吧。”杰森歪过头，轻轻地啮咬迪克的肩膀，“我爱你。”  
“太肉麻了。”迪克嘲弄地笑了笑，“我也爱你。”


End file.
